An Outraged Railway
by Exceptionally Crazy
Summary: The engines and railway staff of Sodor get sent an exclusive preview of "Big World, Big Adventure". There are strong feelings about it, but it seems that only one of them can see the silver lining... (First story, so feedback is most appreciated)


Just a little write-up of how I thought the engines and people of the NWR would react to BWBA

It was a wonderfully calm evening on the Island of Sodor…

Unless you happened to be at Tidmouth sheds, where what seemed to be a riot was going on. The engines had just been shown the first trailer for "Big World Big Adventure", and they were outraged at what they had just seen.

"Well, that sure was, interesting..." said Edward above all of the commotion. He always tried to find the good in these situations, but after watching the preview those Mattel people sent to the NWR, he wasn't too sure there was anything to salvage from this.

"Interesting?!" cried Gordon, who's tone was laden with anger, "I admit, the Revered took some liberty when he wrote about us, but this? The only engine who has ever come close to a so-called 'world tour' is my brother Scott, and that was years ago!"

Thomas, who was sulking in his berth, had what one could consider a look of guilt on his face. "Why do I keep signing those contracts for those TV people to use my likeness?" he asked to no-one in particular. His agent, Mr. Robertson walked up to him. "Because, Thomas," he said in the kind of sleazy voice one would expect of a celebrity agent, "Those HiT people pay us enough so that you all get a months worth of Welsh coal at the end of each year." Thomas couldn't help but agree, it was always nice to have the best coal in the world during the cold winter. "Yeah, that's true, but at least you can actually do stuff with your pay." Thomas said while looking over at Mr. Robertson's new Mercedes Benz.

"Oh well, I suppose nothing too bad will come us this…" Thomas was interrupted by a loud sobbing noise coming from the other end of the sheds. It seemed that it was Rebecca who had started crying. In reality, she was painted in her original Southern Railway green with yellow lining. "Th-they make it seem as though I replaced H-Henry and Edward," she sobbed quietly. "Yeah," said James, "And why did they choose that Nia engine? She was only on the North Western for a few months because she needed restoration at Crovan's Gate works." The so-called "Steamworks" of Sodor had been a place that engines from all over the world had come to when work to an engine cannot be done on their home railway. It had earned that reputation after Barry, one of many scrap engines to be helped by the NWR, had such a successful restoration.

While the engines and railway staff conversed over what their fictional counterparts' futures may hold, Sir Topham Hatt was sat down in a folding chair near where the presentation screen had been. Emily looked over and noticed that he a tape recorder going, and was writing down something on his notepad. "Eh, excuse me sir," she spoke up, causing Topham to break his concentration and look over at her. "Yes, Emily?" he said in an inquisitive tone. "Well sir," she continued, "But what is it that ye are up to?" It took Sir Topham to answer, "Well Emily, I was hoping to write down some stories of our railway for my memoirs. I'm not getting any younger, you know!" He had tried to sound jovial, but Emily had recognised a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Well sir," said Percy eagerly, "There sure are plenty of stories to choose from." Sir Topham hadn't noticed it, but all the engines and quieted down and started listening in onto his and Emily's conversation. "Yeah, like how there's now two express services because Gordon can't keep up with the work." said Henry, with a wide smirk across his face. "Nonsense!" Gordon bellowed, "They simply take the direct express to London, and only once a day I might add. Whereas I still pull the Wild Nor'Wester from Knapford to Barrow thrice a day!" Gordon knew that Henry was only teasing, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost the express all together.

"Ach, lighten up yee lot," Said Donald, "At least yee still have plenty of work tah do, and aren't like Stephen, Glynn and Neil up at Ulfstead Castle." Paxton decided to speak up,"I'm just glad the Skarloey engines don't have to deal with this, the worse they put up with is being mistaken for their relatives back in Wales, or so i'm told by them." This made Diesel groan. "Paxton..." he oiled, "if it weren't for our liveries, we would all look the same." "Oh, yeah. I guess you me and Sydny would all be indes- indesting-" "Indistinguishable," finished Edward. Paxton smiled at Edward, "Uh, yeah, that's word. Thanks Edward!" "Heh, at least your still featured," said Boco, who was sat in the other sidings with Neville, Murdoch, Bear, and Arthur.

"I never got to meet Awdry," Murdoch said in his deep Northern accent, "but it seems to me that he would not approve of what has happened to his works about the NWR." "Yes indeed, and as Duke would put it, 'That would never suit his Grace'" said Edward. The engines gave a little laugh at this. All the engines admired Duke, but they considered this phrase of his a little silly. "Um, sir," he continued, looking at Sir Topham, "You never did say how you felt about this whole 'Big World, Big Adventure' business." Sir Topham took a moment to collect his thoughts, "I will say, I do not approve of the direction that the television series has taken. But as Mr. Robertson said earlier, our contracts with HiT and Mattel give us extra income, and helps boost our tourism. I know you don't like it, but it is a necessary evil. Now, I must be going. Goodnight all, I hope you all work hard tomorrow." And Sir Topham Hat walked back to his car, and drove off.

Later that night, when only Thomas, Percy and Rosie were left awake discussing the events of the day, Thomas said to them, "Things like this make me glad to be the last of my kind. Id feel sorry for any E2 that would have to be dressed up to look like me for those 'Day out with Thomas' events or whatever they are called. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Diesel 10." And with that, they they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
